Snake and Cherry
by romeosami7
Summary: Sakura (19) gambles her life to save Naruto. In her quest to seek Uchiha, she finds solace in Snake Sannin (27). With her twisted fate, what started as compromise, ends up with love. Oneshot with lemon. No taboo/incest. Strong Sakura.


'**Snake &amp; Cherry'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or else I would be filthy rich instead of fanfiction author. Kishimoto-chan, can you hear me?**

**This is also my first 'one shot' so your comments/reviews will be very much appreciated. If my story hurts anyone, feel free to raise your voice.**

"**Every heart yearns for affection. Just look around yourself, you might be talking to your muse."**

**~Your author.**

**xXx**

The giant carter smoked lively as Orochimaru was forced to retreat by monstrous display of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was reluctant to let him escape. Getting on all fours, mini-kyuubi dashes towards Snake Sannin; leaving a trail of destruction behind his 4 swaying tails.

Sakura's eye widened at this brash feat. Three years of incessant training and all she could do was to helplessly watch her comrades struggling against foes. "Naruto, it's a trap!" but her cry never reached his address.

Orochimaru smirks at the sight of madly sprinting Jinchuuriki, "always overshadowed under the lights of Sasuke-kun. A mere shadow of prodigy, isn't this what you are, Naruto-kun?"

Jinchuuriki lashes out like an uncaged demon but with Sannin moving with fluid elegance into the deepest pit of forest, their gap stayed the same.

Avoiding dust from her eyes, Sakura follows Naruto but he was proving too fast for her. Her mighty strength was meaningless when the target was beyond her range and for that she had no one, but herself to blame.

Their chase came to halt when Sannin stops on his tracks. "It seems that my idiot teammate has failed you once again, Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru slyly, "why don't you join me and let me guide you to greatness that you've always starved for?"

Even with his cloudy thoughts, Naruto gives a blank look to his assailant, "you are lying. Pervy-sage has taught me all he could!"

"You are so naive, young child. You never noticed my Kusanagi poisoning your blood, did you?" Orochimaru smiles cockily, seeing Naruto tensed.

"Kyuubi will just filter my chakra! Give Sasuke back and I will go easy on you!" barked Naruto heatedly, a light growl escaping his throat. His bijuu cloak was depleting at hastened rate.

"Naive and foolish, are you really a spawn of Yondaime's seed?" catching the confused look on his face, Orochimaru resumed "it's for you to find out. But I'm always here to let you know of your heritage."

"Repeat your lies and I'll kill you!" snarled Naruto, lunging at Orochimaru who just tilted his head while going through 3 handsigns.

"Ahhhh..." petrified screams of Naruto sent shivers down the spine of Sakura as she quickened her pace, 'just stay alive, Naruto! I'm coming!'

"Kyuubi can filter you chakra but you know there is something red that flows in your veins. Should I tell you what it is?" mocked Orochimaru, to see his late rival's son, writhing in pain inflicted by him, was a moment he would cherish all his immortal life.

"So weak, so fragile, you aren't going to fulfill my desire" Orochimaru uncanny poetry did nothing to ease his agony, "Kyuubi will never let you die but I will make you suffer. Join me!"

Naruto once again turned restlessly, as if fighting himself. He stops for a second when a pair of soft hands touched him.

"Naruto... everything is going to be fine! I'm here" soothed Sakura, battling her inner demons as she readied herself to face traitor Sannin.

"Apprentice of Tsu-hime, I know about you. Are you going to let your teammate die?" Sannin was all but tense; his sinister mind was knitting plans for such accident and it was not in favor his abandoned village.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura asked dangerously, only for Orochimaru to deepen his smirk, he was hitting the right nail.

"A poison that attacks nervous system is inside your friend. I can kill him at any instant but I can also let him live if you meet my terms" Orochimaru knew his game too well.

Sakura seem troubled but a look at his squirming teammate and flat response leaves her gritted teeth, "what would I have to do?" Even under the influence of endless pain, Naruto grips her hand tightly.

Orochimaru quirks his eyebrow at this unpredictable reply, Sakura was abiding without much protest. Maybe he has overrated these ninjas. "I was going to borrow this friend of yours but I'm willing to give up if you have something equivalent to offer."

Sakura berated herself for being so naive but losing her bundle of sunshine wasn't worth anything. She could offer her jutsu, an unsigned summoning contact which was a gift from Tsunade but nothing would interest Snake Sannin. So, she did the inevitable "how about me?"

"You?" Orochimaru was bewildered at her resolve; she was condemning herself to such ordeal just to protect her friend, 'sensei and his will of fire!'

"Hai. I'm head of medic corp. Third to Lady Tsunade and second only to Shizune-shishou. I've been working with them for last three years" debriefed Sakura, ignoring the betrayed looks of her fallen teammate.

"Ah... certainly has a nice ring to it. You must have slugs as summons. But trading a jinchuuriki with medic-nin does not appeal me anyway" pressed Orochimaru, his game leveling up with every passing second.

"I... I know many secrets too. But I'm not spilling anything if you are just going let him die!" Sakura shot back, undoing Naruto's weak grip over her wrists.

"Well, I was going to let him die but we can't afford Akatsuki dogs sniffing around us, can we?" Orochimaru flashes a series of handsigns making Naruto jolt in discomfort, an action that soon added some relief.

"He will be able to walk within 4 hours. Are you going to complete our deal? Remember, I can end his suffering for a very, very, long time" Orochimaru stressed 'very' to let her know the gravity of situation.

Sakura knew very well that she was playing with fire but she was dead set to burn herself before flames could even touch Naruto. Loss of one teammate was enough but to imagine another one dying in the middle of forest, she shuddered at this thought. Solidifying her new resolution, Sakura steps towards someone she had distasted to her core.

"This side or that, Sakura-chan…" Orochimaru patience was on thin ice, he offers his slender hand to Sakura, before nearing his lips to her ears "you want to see Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

This nailed the final coffin on her broken resolve as she complies with Snake Sannin dully. "S...Sakura-chan? No...Plea..." but she had to ignore his pleading eyes; it was the only way she could ensure of his survival.

"You are smarter than your pitiful teammate, Sakura-chan. We would enjoy each other's company" but Sakura was too numb to even shake her head in negative.

"D...don't…" but Naruto's coaxing was too creaky, Sakura was unfazed by his pleadings.

"Knock him out!" she begrudgingly followed her new master's command, 'It's all for Naruto, he would learn to understand'. But Orochimaru could see her major straw with Konoha was somewhat broken; subtle it may but he would shatter it before her eyes.

"You did well, Sakura-chan. Let's go, you must be eager to see your new home" said Orochimaru, placing his hand on her shivering shoulders. She allowed herself to be dragged away by Snake-Sannin, her mind vacant of any resistance. She always wanted to meet young Uchiha but never in her wild dreams had she imagined herself joining the 3rd greatest betrayer of Konoha, next to the likes of Madara and Itachi.

'It's for Naruto, Tsunade-sama will reason my decision' but even her thoughts sounded hollow as she felt her heavy eyelids closing.

"**W**here is pinky, dickless?" asked Sai but before he could interject furthermore, he was stopped by Yamato.

"Did she left on her own accord or was she abducted?" to which Naruto shamefully turns his face away, earning an understanding nod from ex-ANBU. "We have to report back to Hokage-sama. This mission neither comes under our premises nor do we have enough strength to peruse Orochimaru."

Naruto's eye possessed determined inferno "no! I'm not abandoning her, she did this for me and I won't let her die! We should look for her before that pedophile can escape."

Yamato could see his stubbornness but it was never a good sign for ninja, "remember you place, genin! I'm the one answerable to Hokage and you are to me. Do something against my decision and it will be treason. You know what will follow next?"

"You know what? Fuck you!" his angry shout echoed back to him but Yamato was having it none. ANBU life has taught him to keep his nerves in control but the same couldn't be said for Naruto.

"Calm down or I'll be forced to take you down!" Yamato's stoic façade never faltering, he was chosen for this mission because of his special ability and stepping away was not an option an option for him.

"Let's see what you can do! I will kick your ass first and then Orochi-teme's!" Naruto forms a shadow clone, preparing Rasengan with hands. But blue orbit faded away as smiling Sai deliver a kick on his neck, knocking him out.

"Good Lord, now we have to carry him!" but Sai only nodded his leader's outburst before taking Naruto on his back.

**xXx**

"Are you ready to meet another one of your teammate, Sakura-chan?" Sakura shivered every single time he spoke her name. His voice was so silky that she found her gut twisting in discomfort.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke had his typical kimono but scowl on his ruthless face gave the value of his bitterness.

"Oh...That's story for another time. Why don't you two go out and make up for lost times" he was wicked but his humor was not entertained by young Uchiha.

"I don't need weaklings like her. I'm off for training" scoffed Sasuke, ignoring pained expression of his former comrade.

Her tears began to roll down but they were meaningless; so close, yet so far. Snake Sannin towers over Sakura's fragile body, "can you see my point? You were chasing a ghost only to meet a soulless avenger. Come with me."

She follows him like puppet attached to his master but her strings were invisible; a broken toy waiting to get wrapped by snake.

"I'll not mark you with my curse mark, if that's what you're thinking" she was flabbergasted to see heartless monster sympathize with her of all people, "don't think of me as bad guy. I'm helping another traitor of the leaf." Her shoulders slumped in defeat; it was too good to be true.

"You will stay here" informed Orochimaru, pointing at hidden bunk "Try something funny and you know what follows next... I'll train you from now on, Sasuke-kun has filled his quota but I need some medic too."

"T...Thank you Orochimaru-sama" she bowed like a broken tool she was.

Orochimaru waves her off, "50 years in 27 year old body would leave anyone itching. I just want to use that on you" with his own creepy greetings, Sannin takes his leave mumbling about nice change in schedule.

Next day, Sakura met a certain foul-mouthed red head, that girl would make pirates blush with her swearing. She descended to a darker ground and if not for her 3 year training, the kunai embedded near wall would have pierced her cheeks.

"Your reflexes are fine, Sakura-chan" lauded Snake Sannin much to her amazement. Not believing her ears, she gives a meek nod.

"I've got some interesting ideas for your training" Sakura didn't like the way it was going, "I'll tell one of my secrets if you can to learn one technique each day."

Her ears perked up like rabbit, as she asks "there's is a catch, isn't it?" To which pale man claps loudly.

"I'm not disappointed. You are smarter than any of your teammates. If you can't learn a single jutsu in one day then you must spill one those hidden secrets" replied Orochimaru with praising look.

At the end of the day, a panting Sakura was lying two yards away from an astonished Orochimaru. She handled scalpel like it was her enlargement instead of tool.

Sakura shrieked in pain as her new sensei settles near her, "I was an orphan when Sandaime-sama noticed me. I was caught stealing from vegetable shop when he first rescued me."

Now he had her full attention, "he registered me in local orphanage. Before that I never knew of such place. As a 5 year old, I saw him as my hero, someone I'd like to become. So I asked him once again to let me join ninja academy."

"And then?" she was so lost in his story that she unconsciously rested her head on his shoulders and Orochimaru did nothing to stop her.

"There's no running away from here. Let's see how much longer you can hold my training" said Orochimaru slyly, leaving her side, "and by the way, nice work."

Her head snapped in unearthly manner, 'did I really see human face of him or is this some genjutsu?' Try as she might but genjutsu wouldn't budge because there was never an illusion to begin with.

Limping away, Sakura heads for her new bunker. She had something to look for. Her second meeting with Orochimaru was quite unexpected. Unknown to her, a smile crossed her bruised face as she let darkness consume her.

Everyday her enthusiasm took leap &amp; bounds with Sannin honing her skills. He never forced answers out of her and she was yet to lose in their deal.

Orochimaru told her about his genin days, how Jirariya used to irritate him until he gave up. He was reckoned by Sandaime himself, who claimed to see great potential in orphaned boy. His bond with Hiruzen was something he deeply cared for. Old kage was more of a father to him and there was a day when Orochimaru would have happily sacrificed himself to earn his praise.

Things took a U-turn when Minato Namizake comes out of nowhere with 'Golden Flash.' Minato was hailed as a hero while his 30 years of unconditional service was overshadowed by a 19 year old chunin. That was the last straw for him, so he started his infamous experiments to surpass Minato.

But village marked him mad scientist and all his work was seized by someone he once considered his father. He was thrown out like some baggage by Sandaime with warnings to stop his madness. That day Konoha birthed her enemy, who was filled with bitterness and hate. He had to take his revenge and for that, Sandaime and village had to pay dearly.

"So it was the village that drove you away and labeled you as traitor" a horrified expression surfaced her face. If what he said was true then she was living a lie and with every passing hour, she found herself bending towards his truth.

"It's been over 40 years. I've even lost my grip over calendar since I felt this good. My deal with you has been the best one so far" said Orochimaru, getting ready to leave but a brief hug from Sakura stops him, "Sakura-chan?"

She turns her face away from him, "I was wrong about you. You are a good man, sensei. You just have higher ambition than others."

Sannin was getting uncomfortable; he had nil experience for such situation. He ruffles her hairs fondly, "I don't know whether I'm a man or snake."

She was in Otokagure for over 8 months and Sasuke never came to meet her, even though she expected this but the hurt was enough to steel her heart from Uchiha. She had someone better and stronger that him, she had Orochimaru. Sakura blushes heavily at this thought. **'You love him'** inner Sakura was constant reminders of her new crush.

'No, I don't!' she mentally hissed.

**'You were ogling his ass.'**

'I was observing his feet movements!'

**'You dream about making out with him.'**

'Shut up, you pervert!'

**'Admit it, you have fallen for your teacher, a 50 year old teacher.'**

"His body is of 27 and I'm 19. So there's nothing wrong with this!"

Silence...

Sakura's cheeks had tint of pink reaching her earlobes. Her dreams with pale Sannin were getting more wild lately. "I... I can use my seduction skills. It won't hurt anyone."

With her new approach, Sakura enters the training ground where Orochimaru was sitting patiently. Watching closely, she found his aura changing around her.

"If you are done staring, let's start our training" Sakura squeaks like trapped squirrel when Orochimaru lingers his golden eyes on her body.

"Sensei, where do we stand?" her blunt question forces Orochimaru to notice her revealing clothes.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Did Tayuya badmouth you again? Or was it Sakon?" but Sakura ignores his queries, stepping towards him.

"You are not some fool, sensei. You know how I feel about you" her luscious voice accentuating her sultry dress.

"I'm well aware of your feelings ever since they began. You have been here for 8 months, aren't you going too fast?" asked Orochimaru, unfazed by her bitter scowl.

"You knew about this all along but never said anything!" Sakura accuses to which Sannin nods, leaning forward to meet her eyes.

"In next two years, I'll switch my body with Sasuke-kun. He has no qualms with me but can you say the same, Sakura-chan?" this stops her from going ballistic. Nine months of training with Snake Sannin has made her an avoidable ninja.

Conflicting thoughts crossed her mind "Is... is this even necessary, sensei? We can always implant his eye on yours."

Orochimaru's curls up his lips to form an amused smile, "yes, it is. My current body must be replaced within 2 years or you can fear worse. It's not even my real body, how can even you fall for this?" Orochimaru points at himself.

"I have done many stupid things, sensei. Falling for looks is one of them and I have learned my lesson. So, it's not your body I'm in love with, it's you. You are more than capable of loving, I can see it from here" gathering courage, she pokes him on chest, just a gentle touch and Sannin pushed her aside.

"Sasuke-kun will not be last and I must switch bodies every 3 year. So, your point still stands?" he was watching her intently, trusting someone has scarred his mind and another scar will probably be his last.

"I… I will help you with your immortality quest. There must be a way to gain immortality without changing bodies. But until then, I want to be yours" gleaming eyes were evidence of her sincerity. She was ready to subject herself to hideous crimes for him.

"This will do for now" and he smashed his icy lips on quivering ones, taking her by surprise. Sannin continues to taste her ecstasy, devouring salty remains of her sweat and strawberry lips; her consent in his motion.

She was stunned by the abrupt action, before allowing herself to sink into the kiss. It was absolute bliss for her, a warm pleasure flowing into her body and pushing aside the inebriation of sore limbs with intoxication of rough affection. It was the single best thing she would remember as he broke the kiss and gave her a gentle smile.

"Second base or third?" but her fierce kiss screamed the volumes of answer. There was no base, not today when her feelings were reciprocated by man of her dreams. She unhooks her messy top, allowing him to take care of it.

He was more than eager to mark Sakura as his territory. Sannin nestles her twins impatiently, earning faint sobs. But his hands were proving disloyal as they touched her pink areola, turning her whimpers into soft moans.

Her shaky hand wanders between his legs, receiving no protest she presses his third leg. Sannin was too busy fondling her smooth and abundant breast that, he never felt his junior imprisoned in her soft palms. She strokes his member gently.

Orochimaru groans at her foreplay, pleasure of intimacy was rare for him and his thinning patience was enough for Sakura's skirt to fade away. Grabbing her hands, Sannin throws her on ground.

"S…sensei?" but her baffled cry evaporated soon as her folds gave permission to his feral tongue. Her body arched at sudden intrusion but Sannin ignores her reaction, shoving his tongue in deeper warmth.

Sakura was in pure bliss, the underground training area was filled with her joyous howls. Not believing her senses, she thrusts her hips upwards feeling his slippery tongue in her femininity.

"Sensei!" it was more than her limits, she shuddered at feeling of her flooding juices. Her eyes blackening after volcanic eruption; not a single drop was in vain because they housed his mouth. Sakura couldn't decide whether to be pleased or loath this move but former was more appealing.

"Is this enough for you, Sakura-chan?" asks Orochimaru, wiping her divine nectar from face but pungent smell dissolved in, air yelling to resume his moves.

"I have waited for so long and now that you are here, you have nerves to stop?" her voice held both authority and annoyance. She was not asking for favor, it was demand instead. Using her inhuman strength, she battles her way to top.

"My life is not promising, sensei. Tomorrow I might be taking my last breath, so I don't want to die with regrets" she planted chaste kisses on his chest, hands playing with 'her' tool. It was not sufficient to show her love, so her rosy petal planted on his growth.

"You are not so naïve, are you?" his length hardening at this. Her hands were doing more than fine job but her fiery lips were driving him crazy.

Looking in his eyes, she replied "seduction classes are part of Kunoichi life. Are you disappointed? This is my first time." Her smile replaced by look of dejection.

"No, you are too good at this. Maybe a natural but enough of this foreplay!" he rolls on top of her, positioning himself in act; trigger waiting to be pushed.

"There's no going back. It's your virginity. Are you sure, I'm the right person for this?" the only reply he got was backing of her hips, as his length impaled her labia. She was virgin to her core; he could feel it as her tightened muscles acting like girth, held his intrusion in almost painful manner.

Her state was worse than him, it was her dream but it was never this painful. She was dying and resurrecting at the same time. Gritting her teeth, she feels his length inside her. She would always remember this moment, her pain was proof of his love and stopping him would not be fair.

A lone tear escapes her eyes, body tensing against his intrusion. Sannin could feel her muscles gripping his length, so he lowers his pace to add some comfort.

"Is pain too much to bear?" shaking her head in negative, she matches his thrusts. After few minutes of stretching, she was accustomed to his length.

Getting on top, she grinds her hips, much to dismay of her lover. This position was much enjoyable for her; she had freedom to ride on her own accord.

"Ah! Fuck me, Sensei!" he followed her commands, putting hand on her hips, he matches her rhythm.

"Like this, Sakura?" his tease earned him a scratch from Sakura. "Two can play the game" he wrestles with her. Their entangled bodies resembled mating of snakes.

"Just like this!" she was more of an unchained beast. Her mighty strength forcing the Sannin to stay sill as she pounced his flesh, not caring about the blood that stopped oozing; the beast was in heat.

What started with sobs and moderate thumping was slowly turning into game of dominance. She was now living her dream but it was more scenic and pleasant in reality. Her soreness now bounced on his member with her toes curled up in anticipation of another orgasm.

Hunter becomes hunted as deafening screams resonated with sound of slapping flesh. Orochimaru was not faring well against her powerful thrusts and tightness, he could feel his limits.

"S…Sakura?" but she was having it none, it only made her jumps more fiercely.

"Together, Orochi-kun" adding suffix to his name, she felt his warmness coating her inner fold. It was too much for first time, "yes!"

Her sweaty body collapsed on his firm chest without any care of their naked state; she was his and he was hers.

"Was this really your first time?" Orochimaru couldn't come in terms of being dominated by her, that too on her first time. If she was this passionate in love making, then what will follow next? Maybe she liked to fuck more than him.

Doing her best to capture this memory, Sakura nuzzles his scent as nods happily "Thank you for everything, sensei."

"So it's sensei from Orochi-kun? I should be thankful to you. It has been too long since I felt this good." praises Snake Sannin, looking lovingly at resting beauty.

"You gave me training, shelter, protection, care and most importantly, your love. I was never this happy, not even in Konoha" a slip of tongue and Sannin's mood turns sour.

"You want to go back?" hint of sadness washed his aloof nature and Sakura scolded herself for being so stupid.

"No! My home is with you. I'm strong enough to give Sasuke, his run for money. I want to stand beside you, not as another Kabuto but as your pillar. If it's against my former home, so be it!" claimed taking Orochimaru by surprise.

"Hai, my love" his protective arms wrapped around her slender frame. The bastard Sannin was now committed with next coming of female Sannin.

"O...Oro...Orochimru-sama?" came from behind. Kabuto knew his master was giving extra training to new kunoichi but to see aftermath of their training, he was sweating heavily.

"Cover yourself Sakura. Tomorrow we will resume your training" said Orochimaru, putting his pants. He was soon guided by Kabuto on his way to entrance.

"Did we really do this?" she asks herself collecting leftovers of her clothes. The answer was not too far.

"Hai, we did it!" Sakura groans at her 'inner Sakura' but try as she might, her blush could still lit up the whole ground.

xXx

Their training sessions were devoid of love making or from Sakura's perspective, wild fucking.

Their meetings were secret that only Kabuto knew of. Their deeds were now confined to her new apartment. She once tried in his office but Sannin was not willing to take any risk. Sakura would have forced herself if not for his reasoning, publicly associating with a kage, holding highest bounty in land of fire would be next to suicide.

She had explored her wildness to greatest depths and found herself enjoying the joys of flesh. Her lover never denied her set of pleasure.

Today was the special occasion when she was going to deliver the big news. They were going to have a baby, she was hoping for boy but idea of another pink haired girl was appealing too.

Her worst nightmare came true. The sight of burning tower has knocked off her senses. "Koibito!" [Lover]

The second hand of Sannin tried his best but his attempts to stop Sakura were lost cause as she barges in kage's office. Kabuto had to implement retreat plans.

"Welcome to my humble adobe, Sakura. Do you like my new office?" it was Sasuke, standing over battered corpse of Orochimaru. Looking from grim face if Sannin, his death must be painful.

If Sasuke was expecting praise, he was proven wrong when he was sent crashing against wall. With crackling sound of bones, Uchiha wipes the blood trickling from his right cheek, the cut was severe.

"I will kill you!"Sakura was second coming of Kyuubi, her fury of punches met by his own. Pumping adrenaline was a double edged sword but it gave her strength to overpower Sasuke.

Spinning red eyes morphed into cursed sharingan but before its flames could touch her, they were interrupted by third arrival.

Tayuya grabs Sakura by arms, jumping outside the burning office. Sakura would have killed her if not for her whisper, "Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to carry you to safety if something happens to him."

"Uchiha must die!" but Sakura could see her reason. Sasuke was helped by Karin and Jugao. Their mastery over cursed seal was enough to kill her. 'I'll avenge you, Orochi-kun.'

"Hai. But that can wait, Kabuto-teme is waiting for us on other side" informed Tayuya. She never hated Sakura but it was funny to get on her nerves.

Outside Otokagure sanctuaries, Kabuto bluntly asks, "what are you going to do, Sakura-san?" He was never the one to play games.

Sakura flinched at this but she had to think properly, for the sake on growing life inside her. Caressing her belly, she spoke "Uchiha' can enjoy few more years. Something is more important than my revenge" her tone dripping with venom.

**EPILOGUE 1-**

"Kaa-chan! Kabuto-teme is here!" a small, black haired girl yells. For a 5 year old, her mind was sharper than others. At 2'6", she was quite tall for her age. Only setback was her habit to mimic Tayuya.

"Stop copying your aunt, Hebi-chan!" Sakura chides 'her hope of living.' Her pony reached her hips and pink kimono added stars to her looks as she opens the door.

"It's time. Are you sure, you don't want any hands in this?" asks Kabuto, stepping inside.

"Hai. He would have wanted me to raise our child instead of poking into unwanted battles. I can't go on vengeance, Kabuto-san. My daughter needs me more than revenge" replied Sakura with a thoughtful look.

"I should take my leave before, Hebi-san catches my wind" but he was too last. Little girl was tugging his legs.

"Kabuto-teme! Where is Tayuya-nee?" demanded Hebi. Her cheeks puffing as her surrogate sister was not there.

Kabuto's eyebrows twitched violently but he was used to her 'Tayuya remarks', "after finishing her mission with Guren, She'd come to live with you."

This was news for both female inhabitants, "you mean here, in Kusa? With me and kaa-chan?"

"The same she said" mother backing her up.

"Hai, Hebi-san" he passed a silent message to Sakura, 'War can envelope anyone and safety of snake princess can't be compromised.'

"It's Hebi-chan! Not Hebi-san! Well, Hebi-hime will not hurt either. Kaa-chan tells me, I'm princess, a cute princess!" announced Hebi. She was named after her late father's summon.

Kabuto was impressed with her vocabulary, "very well, Hebi-hime." He disappears in red flames.

"Kaa-chan, I want to do that too. Flames are awesome!" her loud claim brought smile on older women's face. She looked like her father but Sakura's boisterous nature was inherited by her.

"Not so fast, young lady! 3 minutes, my room. You language needs some toning" with that Sakura closes the door. Loud 'why' could be heard in streets of Kusa. Passerby's ignored the family drama between 25 year old mother and 5 year old daughter; they were accustomed to their loud neighbors.

'The fallen leaf from Sakura's tree was finally settling down'

**xXx**

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**\- **Thanks to Melanie, for being my 3****rd**** eye.**

**This story has another ending that includes Sakura's and her child interference in war. But it was supposed to be one shot, so I wrapped it under single chapter. But if I get enough requests or flames, asking for alternate ending, I'll be more than happy to add another chapter/sequel.**

**It was also my first lemon/lime work, so how was it? I've changed some timeline to make it appropriate. So, there's no taboo. Sakura needed to be strong but is not in par with Sasuke (overpowered eyes.) And I'm yet to find BETA/regular proofread. Anybody's up?**

**I'm waiting for you guys and I know you people are awesome. "Show me, how much you are alive!"**

**Next chapter might be coming soon, it's up to you. Until then, avoid April fool pranks :D**


End file.
